


Marry You

by jeeg94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeg94/pseuds/jeeg94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marry You<br/>Based on the prompt from maniaqdean on tumblr: wincest au, where there is no supernatural, and they aren't brothers, but dating. Dean thinks sam is cheating on him [sam is always distant, ignores dean's calls etc], and when Sam is late to their anniversery dinner it's the last drop, but it turns out Sam has been planning a proposal? Pretty please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> So it might be a little shitty but I think it's cute so whatever. It was only suppose to be a tiny little ficlet but it turned into this bigger thing so I decided to post it here as well. Dean's a little out of character in this one but that's okay because it's an AU so it doesn't have to be perfect. If you like it, come find me on tumblr at caslumi.tumblr.com and send me more prompts. Hopefully I'll become a better writer for it. Also, I wasn't sure how to end it so it might seem a bit abrupt but if you have suggestions, go for it!

It’s almost nine o’clock when Dean Smith checks his watch again. Sam Wesson was supposed to meet him at the restaurant an hour and a half ago and he didn’t show. Dean doesn’t know why he’s surprised, though, with the way Sam’s been acting lately. He only answers every third or fourth call and Dean’s been lucky to receive a text every couple of days from him this month. It’s worse when they’re together because Dean can feel that something is off with Sam so he’s almost glad that his boyfriend of three years seems to have blown him off again; it may have been their anniversary but Dean had not actually been interested in yet another awkward dinner where Sam continually took calls and ignored him.

Dean sighs before glancing at his watch one last time and grimacing. The clock reads ten minutes after nine and Dean gives this one up for a lost cause. He flags a waiter down and asks for the bill but the waiter tells him there’s no charge for all the water he drank.

And suddenly Dean decides he’s had enough. Next time he sees Sam, he’s breaking up with his sorry ass because this has been the shittiest date ever, and that includes the first one where they managed to get themselves lost and ended up two towns over, out of gas.

Dean picks up his jacket and leaves a generous tip for the waiter who has had to put up with his sighing and general unpleasantness for the past hour and a half, then he leaves. Out on the curb, he sends Sam a text that says ‘fuck you very much, ass hole’ and then goes to where his car is parked.

Only, it’s not there. In its place is a sedan style Lincoln limousine, back door propped open and a man in a waist-coat standing at attention.

"Mr. Smith, I presume?" The man says in thickly accented English, to which Dean nods warily, "Right this way, Mr. Smith. We have a high quality whiskey waiting for you on ice if you’d like to have a seat. My name is Antoine and I’ll be your driver for this evening."

Dean’s too stunned to do anything other than get in and let Antoine close the door after him. Inside, all along one wall is a full bar with snacks and everything. A bottle of whiskey sits on the counter in a bucket of ice, just like Antoine said it would and there are a set of tumblers placed at a jaunty angle to the bucket. Dean makes a face and then picks up one of the glasses, filling it generously with Maker’s Mark. He figures whatever he’s in for must need a drink, or it wouldn’t have been offered.

The car lurches into motion and Dean is pulled from his thoughts as he watches the streetlights pass overhead. It’s a beautiful night; he’s just disappointed that Sam decided not to be there to enjoy it with him.

They drive for a solid forty five minutes before finally taking a turn off that Dean has never seen before. A short gravel path leads them to what seems to be an abandoned factory of some kind and Dean sees two cars parked out front, other than the Lincoln. One is his own Impala, his baby, and the other is a familiar black Dodge Challenger, the car Dean helped Sam pick out a couple months after they started dating.

Suddenly, Dean is furious. He’s been duped and fooled and played one too many times in the past month or so. As he thinks this, he stomps up the path way and wrenches the door open. He’s going to go in there and give Sam a piece of his mind! He’s going to say, he’s going to say…

"What the fuck is this?"

Dean can’t even believe what he’s seeing right now. On a scale of one to ten where one is ‘hey, this is pretty cool’ and ten is ‘my life is a lie’, Dean’s sitting at about a solid eight right now. The inside of the factory has been transformed into a ballroom, complete with chandelier and mostly silent orchestra off to the side. In the dead centre of the room there’s a small table set for two and Sam sits on one side of it.

"Happy anniversary, Dean," Sam says as he stands up and walks toward Dean. His hands are clenched in his pants and Dean’s learned that that’s one of Sam’s many tells as to when he’s nervous. He’s smiling slightly, that cute little quirk of the lips that he does when he’s not sure how he’ll be received but hopes it’s favourably. It’s just too cute to resist.

"Sam, what’s going on? You were supposed to meet me at the restaurant at seven thirty, not spirit me away in a limo like some mob boss about to have me murdered."

It’s a reference Sam will understand and it lightens the mood a bit when Sam laughs, which is what Dean was going for.

"I’m sorry, Dean, but you were suppose to leave a lot earlier than that. I’d really hoped you’d be here sooner, because I’ve been panicking about this for the last month and a half and now that your here it seems a bit weird and I’m really…"

Sam shuts up when Dean puts a hand over his mouth, “Start at the beginning.”

Sam takes a deep breath and looks deep into Dean’s eyes, “Did you know that we met before? I mean before that botched up case in Michigan with the terrible defence attorney. We were just kids back then but I idolised you and then you moved away and I was despondent for weeks.”

Dean does vaguely remember a tiny little boy who followed him around like lost little puppy, constantly wanting to play and giving him shy kisses on his cheeks and being generally cute.

"That was you?" Dean asks, incredulously, "I refused to make any other friends until third grade when Charlie kicked my ass for breaking her glasses because of you! I always told myself I’d come find you later in life but I never got around to it…"

"I guess you didn’t have to," Sam says, smiling softly, "You made me a promise when we were kids and you’ve never broken it, even after all those years. Do you remember what that promise was, Dean?"

"That I’d always be there when you needed me most. I’ve never forgotten that,” Dean whispers, raising his hand to Sam’s cheek and caressing it lightly. Sam leans into the touch, eyelids fluttering closed, and kisses the centre of Dean’s palm.

“You’ve never once broken that promise to me, Dean. You’ve always been at the forefront of my mind or in the back of my thoughts, right when I needed you most,” Sam takes a step closer and wraps his arm around Dean’s waist, bringing their bodies together. The heat of him makes Dean’s head spin but he keeps his focus because this is important.

“I’d like to extend the same promise to you, now, but with a slightly different twist,” Sam says and now he’s grinning like a fox. He places a quick kiss on Dean’s forehead and then steps back again, leaving Dean feeling bereft.

“Dean, I have faults,” Dean’s about to protest - Sam is practically perfect and it makes him so mad sometimes - but Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean shuts up, “As the last few weeks might have told you, I can be an inattentive dick wad sometimes. It was tough getting this together and I’m not great at dividing my attention on the best of days. And besides that, I’m a guy, which kind of implies that I’m emotionally stunted, don’t even try to deny it, we’re both like that.”

Dean laughs a little and shakes his head.

“But for all my faults, Dean, one thing has stayed true about me for as long as I can remember and that is how much I love you. I don’t just mean that you’re my friend and the closest person to me, although that is true. I mean that if it came down to a choice between you or the rest of the world, I would always choose you and let the world burn because a life without you in it would be no life at all for me.”

They’re both crying now, Dean openly, as Sam still won’t let him say anything.

“Which is why I hope you’ll believe me when I say I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so,” Sam is down on one knee and pulling a small black box out of his jacket and Dean can hardly breathe because this is really happening, “May I ask you a question?”

“Yes,” Dean manages to get past his tears and blocked throat, “Yes, ask me.”

“Dean Michael Smith, will you marry me?” Sam opens the box and Dean gasps. There’s a pair of beautiful platinum bands tucked half under a piece of white cloth and one looks just slightly bigger than the other. Dean guesses that’s the one for Sam, damn his giant hands.

“I know it’s kind of out of the blue and we may not be totally ready yet but we can always get married at a later date, I mean, I know I love you and that’s not going to change, no matter where life takes us but I’d like to at least be able to make that promise to each other…”

“Yes,” Dean says, cutting off Sam’s ramble, “Always, yes, Sam. I love you and I’m ready, so yes.”

Sam’s smile is beatific as he fumbles to get the smaller ring out of the box and Dean gives a watery chuckle when Sam nearly drops the thing. Once he has a firm grip on it, he reaches for Dean’s left hand and slips the ring onto the fourth finger. It’s a perfect fit.

“Dean, I love you with everything I am and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Sam says as he gets out the other band and hands it to Dean.

“I love you too, Sam,” Dean says as he does the same.

As they fall into each other, it feels like coming home.


End file.
